Café froid
by Maywen
Summary: Saison 1 épisode 11 - Chloé embrasse Clark sous l'emprise des météorites... Et si Lex était au courant? Suite de "regards" et "ses yeux"


Auteur: Chlo  
>Titre: Café froid<br>Challenge Scénettes Chlex lancé sur shivers. exprimetoi . net sur le thème "un épisode classique, une rencontre Chloé et Lex à refaire en Chlex - Reprise de la saison 1 épisode 11  
>Disclamer: rien à moi, vous connaissez le truc. Suis toujours sans le sou et tout et tout.<br>Note de l'auteur: Je me suis éclatée avec ce chapitre et puis... le titre doit-être le plus inspiré depuis longtemps. Pour rappel c'est dans l'ordre: "Regards", "Ses yeux", "Café froid" et "Du bout des lèvres"

Excellente lecture! 

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien. Une simple énigme sur deux sombres crétins au passé obscur et elle accourait. Lex revoyait encore son visage déterminé, ses cheveux blonds devant ses yeux et cette volonté farouche de vérité.<p>

Et puis, d'après ce que Clark lui avait dit, elle embrassait assez bien. Il se crispa un instant à cette pensée et le crayon qu'il tenait en main se casse en deux. Comment pouvait-il venir lui annoncer une chose pareille avec un air naïf ? Pire encore, comment avait-elle pu accepter de l'embrasser lui ?

Levant les yeux au ciel face à ses réflexions affligeantes au possible, Lex se servit un verre.

Elle l'avait embrassé ! Pour un peu, il aurait bien jeté son amitié avec Clark aux oubliettes et jeté la clé au plus profond de l'Atlantique.

Buvant une gorgée de whisky, puis deux, considérant la gravité des faits, il repensa à l'histoire du baiser. Un pauvre vieux fou, écolo et vivant dans les bois aurait juste eu à toucher Chloé et lui murmurer deux trois mots pour qu'elle l'embrasse.

Pour un peu, Lex aurait bien embarqué Chloé revoir cet homme mais en sa compagnie et Clark dans les oubliettes.

Ses pensées étaient-elles aussi stupides qu'elles en avaient l'air actuellement ? Certainement. C'était même plus que probable. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Et il était très connu que l'air était bien plus pur et agréable et… tout devant la résidence Sullivan. Une merveilleuse petite maison. Toute sympathique. Toute…

- Monsieur… Lex ?

Il se serait bien giflé pour avoir été grillé de cette manière. Evitant d'être pris pour un fou, il se retourna vers la jolie blonde.

- Lex. Simplement Lex.  
>- Oui, je… l'habitude je suppose.<br>- Oui.

Le silence se fit entre eux. Chloé semblait assez amusée de le voir. Il y avait aussi dans son regard une pointe de curiosité. Et obnubilé par cette pensée, il resta simplement là, à la dévisager.

- Vous voulez rentrer ?  
>- Oui.<p>

C'était simplement ridicule. Il était ridicule. Complètement à l'ouest. Et en plus, Clark avait embrassé Chloé. Il suivit donc la jeune femme à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine où elle commença à préparer un café. Le silence était complet. Lex se leva et chercha un instant dans le grand frigo. Il en ressortit un pot de crème liquide et pour se donner une contenance, il attrapa la tasse que Chloé lui tendait. Lentement, il ouvrit le pot de crème et en déversa de manière méthodique dans la tasse. Chloé était hypnotisée par ses gestes. Il finit le mouvement et tendit la tasse à la jeune femme. Un joli cœur était maintenant dessiné à la surface de son café.

- Waouw.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Vous êtes un maître du latte. Je suis impressionnée. Sincèrement.

Elle n'avait rien dit sur le cœur alors il prit les devants.

- En fait, je ne révèle pas ce secret à tout le monde.

Pour être clair, c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à en faire un qui ressemblait à un cœur. D'habitude, c'était juste une masse informe.

- Je suis flattée.  
>- J'espère bien.<br>- J'ai embrassé Clark. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Ah… Etait-ce obligatoire de le mentionner ? Chloé, loin de voir l'état dans lequel elle mettait son invité, continua ses révélations.

- Ah…  
>- Oui, et je pense que ce type s'est trompé.<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- Oh, euh, et bien, je craquais pour Clark. Avant. Je veux dire, c'était il y a longtemps. Mais maintenant… Et bien.<p>

Lex s'avança, incapable d'en entendre plus. Elle pouvait être tombée amoureuse de n'importe qui, il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste court-circuiter ses neurones et la faire tomber amoureuse de lui. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, elle hantait ses esprits. Et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre. Alors, il l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Chloé. Et il attendit. Il attendit qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le gifle, qu'elle invoque un article de la constitution et rien ne vint. Timidement, il attrapa la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme entre ses lèvres. Il attendit encore. Rien.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ses lèvres toujours posées sur celles de Chloé. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Lex se retira lentement. Il craignait sa réaction. Parce qu'elle allait avoir une réaction. Ce n'était pas possible autrement – il ne pourrait supporter son silence total sur cette affaire. Et il refusait catégoriquement de la laisser à Clark.

- Chloé, je…  
>- Lex ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Embrasse-moi. Encore. Toujours.<p> 


End file.
